TWILIGHT THE PACKS
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Sam Uley Imprints for real on a special shifter Erin clear water
1. Chapter 1

My name is Erin Clearwater and my sister and brother are wolfs and so for since Im the middle Kid of course I am gonna be the last one but thats probably because I have been out of state studying the The wolf legends and I have been ever since I was 9 I missed so much my sister Leah got a boyfriend but unfortunately he dumped her and when my father died I decided it was time to come home also when I started to experience pre side effects to my transformation of becoming a wolf I went on a plane my sister said that she would pick me up

"Hey squirt" she said from the gate

"Hey Im only younger than you by a year" I said to my sister

"Yeah but your not a wolf" she said

"Yet" I said

"Ok were gonna stop by moms place she made a special dinner for you" she saidsaid

"Ah yes the welcome back party but can I get some water I feel really hot I might as well have drank all the water on the plane" i said she felt my head

"Huh you do feel kinda warm " she said

"yeah I felt kinda weird and on the Plane the flight attendant kept on bothering me and I snapped at her god it was like I could not control my self" I said

"You want to stop by the store to get something" she said

"Lets just go home" I said inhaling and exhaling

"Alright" she said we went in the car and I felt so hot like I was going explode

"Are you alright" She asked

"No I'm not" I said I then could not take it even if we were near the house it was to damn much I then got out of a moving car and I then heard my sister yell

"eRIN WHAT THE HELLS IS WRONG WITH YOU" she said I then went into the woods and I collapsed on the ground and I heard thoughts enter my Head

 _ **Whats that**_

 _ **Who is it**_

I felt my body expanding my cloths rip I then was angry just really angry and I did not no why I was I just was angry I then felt hair grow and I just closed my eyes when I opened them I it was different I looked at my hand but it was not a hand It was a paw a big furry pink paw it I was shocked that it felt like my arm I looked around myself and saw I was a huge wolf half of body was a rose pink the other side was a blue and I then was scared lost and confused I felt as if I had exploded I saw Leah I was scared I would hurt her I backed away and I ran I ran away far away I heard her in my head

 _ **Eric come back I heard Leah's voice**_

 _ **Wait Eric I heard Seths Voice**_

I ran away far away I ran to a cave and I saw a white wolf she came near

 _ **Hey**_ _ **squirt**_ Leahs voice came from the wolf inside my head

 _ **Get back**_ I thought

 _ **Squirt come with me you need to help you**_ Leah's voice

 _ **GET BACK**_ i THOUGHT LOUD i SNARLED AT HER

She howled and 10 minutes later more wolfs come but when a huge Black wolf come everything fades away I feel calm and I focus on him HE DID THE SAME TO ME

 _ **Your my imprint my true imprint**_ I heard his voice

 _ **An imprint WAIT I was so focused on my transformation that I forgot I was a shape shifter so were each other's imprints**_ I thought he then came near me and he rubbed him head on mine and I liked it I then went out with him we were surrounded by other wolfs I saw my brother and Sister i then rubbed my body against their fur we then noticed something different besides my fur I was a submissive I was a female wolf I was freaking a gain my imprint then he then calmed me down and I phased out I was naked my Mate covered me because he quickly became jealous he got me cut jeans and he took me to my mothers where she was waiting I greeted her a hug a kissed me on my cheeck

"Hi sweetie huh you had your first transformation" she said helping me inside my body was sore she helped me to the room I heard the rest talking

"Ok this is weird he is a submissive" Paul said

"Yeah only females and Submissives since they are females " My mom said

"Well it depends on who's spirit he has remember their were not a lot of Submissive spirts shifters were passed down their were only 2 and Leah is one is one of them" Sam said

"Ok can someone explain to me whats going on" I said coming out

"I understand the part about me shifting but why is my fur pink and Blue and why am I a female wolf" i said

"Ok a long time ago their were two female Wolf shifters one with blue fur and one with pink they loved each other like sisters they were the wifes of the Alpha they were so powerful together but as the were powerful they were different so the chief orders for the two to either not see each other or die because that power cannot be shared it can only be channeled into one since both were his wife they were close enough to be sisters so they burned each other their spirit mixed the chief knew that one day his wife would would return to a spirt one spirit so that they could stay together forever their spirit is in you Erin you have the spirit of the two wives." My mom said I stepped back to take it all in

"Ok submissive their has only been one member of the pack that was a submissive 180 years his name was Lo tang him and his imprint had a child but the tribe killed it because before it was forbidden for two males to be together but the chief regretted it so he lifted the rule but their has been few male on male mating only 3" I said recalling my studies

"Also theirs the imprinting" Sam said

"What imprinting" Leah asked

"Me and Erin imprinted on each other" Sam said everyone eyes widend

"But I thought Emily was your imprint" Leah said the name of that girl Leah told me about I frowned

"That was what I thought too I was wrong it was just a crush she was never my true mate" Sam said coming towards me

"You are" he said holding my hand I could not help but smile

"Good luck telling Emily" Quil said I then walked into the forest and I just listened to nature and I felt at one I then saw Sam he looked at me I blushed at I sat in the forest floor

"I always dreamed of being a wolf but I never expected this to be it" I said he sat next to me

"So uh im gonna go to Emily's right now to tell her" He said

"You sure she not your mate and I am" I said froening

"Yeah I will do anything to see you happy" he said as our faces were inches away from each other he leaned in and he kissed me I felt like I was on a cloud of butterflies me and him went to Emilys but we got a notification from Paul saying that two cold ones passed through Sam wanted to go to Emilys to wait for him their and Wait till he came back to tell Emily to a small house and a girl with a scar an her face she seemed disgusted by me

"Uh hu you must be Emily" I said she crossed her arms

"And you must be the fag who is trying to steal my mate" she said

"Excuse me" I said

"Follow me" she said I enter her house

"Sit down" she said gesturing the couch she got a tape from a closet and put it into the ver and her and Sam appeared

 _"come on Em don't tape this" SAM SAID oN A bED eMILY JOINED the video_

 _"But I want to record how much I want you and Love you" She said hugging him my eyes began to water_

 _"Em you already know I love you your my one and only mate and I would never leave you for anyone I swear that" Sam said kissing her the tape ended_

I then felt a tear escape my eye Emily said with a wicked smile

"Don't you get it Paul loves me and only me even if you are his imprint deep down he will always love me no leave before he comes back and Laughs in your face" she said I ran out and I wasted no time I phased into my pink and baby blue wolf form I ran away then I remembered the wolf telepathy that happens when I shift

 _ **Erin whats wrong Leahs voice I heard**_

 ** _Erin whats wrong Sam said my thought about Emily folded away_**

 ** _oh my god Emily did Seth said_**

 ** _I ll kill her Leah said_**

 ** _Leah that won't help Jacob's voice appered_**

 ** _Erin don't pay attention to Emily that was in the past Sam thought_**

 ** _LIAR i screamed in my mind I ran across a valley and suddenly it was silent I ran to a meadow to stay calm but I wanted with Sam but that can never happen he loves Emily so I just tried to stay out of the light_**

 **SAM'S POV**

"wOULD Emily seriously do that" Seth said

"That bitch Ill claw her eyes out" Leah said

"That won't help" Paul said

"It will help with my anger" Leah said

"Leah enough Sam what do we do" Jacob said looking at an angry Alpha

"Jacob, Seth, Leah call the Cullens might already know the situation so they will be ok with you crossing over Quil, Paul you two go tell Sue That Erin is missing I am gonna handle Emily" I said in a dark voice I transformed into a wolf heading to Emily 's I got to her house she a a real proud look on her face I phased out of my wolf form

"Hi my handsome alpa dog" Emily said

"Shut up Emily your a bitch and I want to you out and to leave and don't come back" I said with Rage

"I don't understand when do you want me to come back" she said is she that clueless

"How about never " I said getting into my house and getting another pair of cut jeans I then as I was walked past her and she grabbed my arm

"Sam come on you no your stepping down if you leave me of that fag" she said I had enough I slapped her with my palm she fell onto the counter good thing I did not use all my strength

"That "Fag" is my mate and the holder of the spirits of Rose quartz and Saphire and I love him by the time I come back you better be gone or else Leah will do what she wants with you" I said timing my jean shorts to my leg and Shifting going to find my Mate

 _ **EMILY'S POV**_

I packed up my stuff and I had my stuff and I left I went through the forest and I had left because my only family was in Las Vegas so I had some driving to Do once I got to a a gas station I felt like I was being watched the gas station was closed so I tried to go back in my car but I then was surrounded my 3 people

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk Look we have a little snack" said the man with a blond short pony Tale I instantly knew that they were COLD

"Please don't" I said Begging they stated to laugh

"Theirs no use begging we already made up our minds" the women with red hair said i INSTANTLY CAME UP WITH AN idea I can't be with Sam then neither can Erin

"I can get you something else or at least lead you to it something that is rare" I said

"You peek our interest what is better than human blood" the vampire with Dreds said

"Were wolf blood" I said the all smiled

"How will we get to it" the blond said

"their is a newborn wolf that does not know how to use his powers he is not on were wolf territory" I said

"Ok where is this new born" The dreds said

"In Forks washington 50 miles away from here" I said

"Ok but if your lying I will track you down and kill you my self" the blond said as the all ran towards Forks

 _ **Erin's pov**_

I have been gone for a 36 hours and I have sensed the wolfs pass by , I have not phased because I was to deprived of not being with Sam and not Eating or drinking has not helped I then went for a walk and I felt was if I were being followed and I walked faster I heard noises I was being fallowed I then Ran and the noises and then a blond man appeared in front of me I stepped back

"Your the one were looking for you smell like a dog and judging by how you look you look like a lost pup" he said I tried to run the other way but I was surrounded my 2 others

"Now don't make this and harder than it already is now" the man said getting closer I know I was not up to shifting but if I wanted to live I had to I then shifted into my Pink and Blue wolf form I then ran away and the telepathy began

 _ **Erin is that you Seth thought**_

 _ **Seth where are the other's I thought**_

 _ **They are at Sam's trying to figure out where you are Seth thought**_

 ** _Well get to my position I am being chased down by three Vamps HURRY I thought_**

I heard a howl knowing Seth was letting the others know

 _ **Sam's POV**_

we heard a howl we understood it was seth and he howled that he found Erin and he is in danger we all shifted into wolf form and we ran across the terror tory hoping I would find my mate

 _ **Erin's Pov**_

I was running it was good running was super easy but I was not fast enough they were catching up but my spirit was telling me what to do I jumped to tree to tree to go faster but they did they same the guy in Dreds almost caught me but I escaped his grasped but they were closing in then the man in Dreds the red haired women pinned me to the ground no mater how hard I tried they had me pinned

"Don't worry it will be like going to sleep but never waking up" the blond said getting his hand ready then a Black wolf tackled him and I knew it was Sam he tripped his head off and two other wolf came up and attacked the two who pinned me and I knew it was seth and Leah the women tried to Escape but Paul felt with her then the red died from a Jacob I then got up and they were done I then got up and I had been watched by the pack I saw how Sam was looking at me I neeled before my dominant when he came to me I was afraid of him barking at me or saying that he was wrong about him imprinting on me that Emily was his true mate I forgot the Pack can hear my thoughts he then told the pack

 **Leave us now**

they obey his wish then they ran it was just me and Sam so that the Pack would not here my thoughts I was holding my body I could not bare to look at Sam he then redshifted and I was afraid he was standing infront of me I saw he clenched his fist I then was surprised when he gently held me by the chin and he kissed me he then pulled me into a hug

"Your hugging me I thought you would be furious or even stay with Emily" I said sobbing into his shoulder

"Get this through your beautiful head you are my one and only mate I Love you ok" He said I was in tears

"I love you too" I said he kissed me again then I noticed w were naked

"Uh Sam If you have not noticed we are naked" I said Laughing

"Yeah I want you like this all the time when its just you and me at the house ok" he said smirking

"Ok my Alpha" I said

 _ **THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER rEWCIEW LIKE OR FOLLOW**_


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a month since I ran away Sam has been watching me like A HAWK BUT HE HAS BEEN THE BEST mATE On a mission we were on Patrol just me and Sam and I saw a Family a mother and a water with their little girl I then was sad because I part of me wanted that and it was weird because when I was in wolf form Sam could not hear that because I did not want him to know because I was afraid he would get mad

 _ **Hey what is it Sam thought rubbing against me**_

 _ **Nothing I thought I lied**_

 _ **Erin I don't know what your thinking about but I know your lying one on tell me please he thought**_

 _ **Sam- my train of thought was cut off by two Vamps and they were not from around here I thought me and Sam thought**_ my running improved and I finally learned how to me on the offensive we ran and we killed both of them when we are done we went back to the house and I fell on the couch face down I felt Sam go on top of me and Kiss my neck I sighed

"Tell me whats wrong" he said

"I can't" I said

"Yes you can" he said kissing me again I turned over

"Your gonna be mad" I said

"No I promise I won't get mad" he said

"Ok well you know how sine I am a submissive" I said

"Yeah" he said

"And I can get pregnant" I said

"Yeah" he said curious

"And when we were on Patrol I saw a family and I got sad" I said with sadness and Fear

"Why" he said putting his arms around me

"Sam I want a baby" I said

"Now?" he said

"Yeah and I know you don't" I said with a tear escaping my eye I felt his hands rub my arms and he kissed me he broke it off and he kneeled in front of me AND KISSED ME

"I do I just didn't want to pressure you about it because it is your body" Sam said

"So we can have a baby" I said

"Yes that would be great" he said hugging me he then kissed my neck and he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he took me to the room and he took of both off our cloths he kissed my neck I put him on his back on the bed

"I wonder how much baby making it would take for us to get pregnant" I said making my way down to his hard on. I licked my way done and he had a rock hard cock and I saw it was huge "It is really big" I aid he chuckled I started to Lick it and I opened my mouth and my lips on to his thick hard on and I then sucked on it I heard him growl and it was so sexy hearing my mate growl in pleasure he then stopped my head and he kissed me and he picked me up

"I can't wait I need you now" He said putting missionary and putting his 14 inch hard on in I winched in pain

"Do you want to stop" he said with worry

"Don't you fucking dare" I growled he then started an rhythm and I then warned my arms around him and he went fast and he plunge his cock in me hard it continued for 10 minutes and he screamed

"Im gonna cum" he said

"Do it" I screamed he then reached his climax and summed in my ass and I then felt passion he the smiled and fell on top of me

"Oh gosh I love you so much" he said

"I love you too" we kissed we had sex a couple of other times and I stayed in the nextmonth while he went on patrol with Jacob and Paul I was really hungry but after I ate I felt really nautilus I played down and I felt my stomach moving I then had an I deal I was reading the legends of the man who was also a submissive I then read the side effects Vomitting, Cravings, feeling tired and then a side effect when we phase you cannot hear the thoughts of the other wolfs only his mate.

I then phased when I was out side and I Phased into my Pink and Blue wolf form and I could only hear sam

 **Sam can you hear me I thought**

 **Erin yeah but why cant the others hear you he thought**

 **I will tell you just come back here I thought**

I phased and I went inside hugging my stomach and I then was Happy I heard Sam and he then ran in

"Love is everything Ok" he said

"Sam Im pregnant" I said

"Really I'm gonna be a Daddy" Sam said with a smile

"Yes I know because Pregnant shifters only here their mates thoughts when they shift they only here their mates thoughts so it is official I am pregnant" I said

"Ok well what should know in advance what to expect" I said

"Ok uh the pregnancy will last for 3 months and when I go into Labor I will shift the baby will be a wolf at first but then it will shift" I finshed

"Im so excited that we are gonna be a family" he said

"Yeah I love you" I said

"I love you too" he said kissing me and then kissing me we then went to tell my mom and then we found Jacob running in the Rain I went to ask Billy

"Ok what happened" I asked

"This" Billy gave me a paper

 _You are invited to the Wedding of Bella Swan and Edward cullen_

I knew Bella we went ton a mission to protect her when a bunch of new born Vamps tried to kill her and me and Seth protected her personal then me and her became good friends and I then became friends with her when we got back to the house I then received an invite as well


End file.
